madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Cigarette
Cigarettes are often used in Madness Combat to signify death. Almost any character who smokes will be killed in either a brutal or humorous fashion. Appearances Madness Combat 2: Redeemer A guard is seen with an early version of a Tec-9, smoking a cigarette. He is strangled by Hank and thrown into the sewer. An unarmed guard also smokes on the rooftop and is punched by Hank. Madness Combat 3: Avenger A guard enters a building and walks along a corridor whilst smoking. Hank drops from the ceiling and stabs him twice in the head. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis A guard is standing outside Club M smoking. Another guard asks him for a cigarette, and as he lights it, Hank crashes his car into both of them. Later, inside Club M, when Hank is killing all of the grunts to reach Tricky, one of them manages to avoid Hank the entire time, unsure of how to respond. He then lights a cigarette, and is crushed by the door when it is blown up by Jesus. The same grunt (now zombified) does nothing while Hank mows down the club and dies (again) without even putting up a fight. Madness Combat 5.5 A grunt at the beginning was in a tent, tracking Sanford and Deimos. A second grunt came in with a box of cigarettes, and gave the other one a cigarette. It is unknown if the second grunt was a smoker, and if they were killed later. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy A grunt is seen smoking in the first room. He is the first person to be killed by Hank in this episode. Near the end another grunt with a lit-up cigarette is instantly beheaded by Hank. Madness Combat 6.5 At the end of the episode, a l33t agent is seen smoking on the roof. Shortly after he is the first to be killed, shot to death by Deimos with a Glock 20. Madness Combat 7: Consternation A l33t agent is smoking whilst making grunts do push-ups. Hank is hit by Mag Agent: Torture- golf style- with his Mag shotgun. Hank crashes into him upon impact, killing the agent. Madness Combat 7.5 Several drunk l33t agents were seen smoking at the beginning of the episode, and were then killed immediately after by Deimos. Deimos Deimos is known to be a frequent smoker, and has smoked in almost every episode he has appeared in. This was a hint given by Krinkels that would lead to Deimos' death in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. Many fans complained about his death, and were hopeful of his return. However this is unlikely, as Krinkels had stated, "The moment Deimos lit up that cigarette, he was doomed to die.", meaning that Deimos would fall into the category of the several deaths of other non-returning smoking characters. Non-Canon Vomit One of the serious-faced characters puffs on a cigarette at the end of the animation. He is the first smoker to have not ever died. However, Krinkels stated that he never finished the non-canon short, so he was likely going to kill the character eventually. Incident: 010A The unnamed Grunt who survives what seems like a Zombie Apocalypse thanks to Hank later begins to light a cigarette once inside the safety of the building. However, before being able to puff on his smoke, he is taken once more by Hank to use as a shield in the next room. After a Mag Agent V4 appears, the grunt is no longer seen until at the end of the animation, after Hank is ironically killed and beat to death by the Mag Agent, whilst the grunt lives, and puffs on his cigarette. Madness: Project Nexus In Arena Combat Mode, usually if the player equips no weapons upon starting the wave, he will take out a cigarette and smoke it, indicating that he will almost certainly die without any weapons to fight with. Other Versions Cigar.png|Cigarette Box from Madness Apotheosis Trivia * All characters use lighters, except for Deimos. A flame mysteriously appears from his thumb. This is a running gag from when Krinkels originally never incorporated lighters into the series. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Comic Relief